wikicitypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Paris, Île-de-France, France
Paris is the capital and largest city of both the European nation of France, and the region of Île-de-France. It is an incredibly cosmopoliton city, and is known as the fashion & romance capital of the world. Many political headquarters are also located in Paris. History French Revolution Since financial troubles, King Louis XVI summoned the Estates-General in May 1789 to try to help the government. Then the representatives of the Third Estate formed the National Assembly, starting the French Revolution. People feared that the king would suppress the newly created National Assembly, insurgents the Storming of the Bastille on July 14, 1789, when they overthrew King Louis XVI, which is now France’s National Day. The common people formed a new National Assembly, and started sending people to the guillotine. The first dead during the Reign Of Terror was the French monarch, Louis XVI. The executioners made themselves the leaders, and put to the guillotine anyone who opposed them. Robes Pierre, the current leader, ended the French Revolution by dying on the guillotine. Napoleonic Era New leader Napoleon Bonaparte took control of the Republic in 1799 becoming Emperor of the French Empire. A continuation of the wars sparked by the European monarchies against the French Republic, soon the European Coalitions declared war on Napoleon and the French Empire. Napoleon’s armies took control of most of continental Europe with easy victories, one of these battles was the battle of Jena-Auerstadt. Members of the Bonaparte family were monarchs in some of the new kingdoms. These wins helped French spread worldwide. In June 1812, the French started to attack Russia and made it all the way to Moscow. After they attacked Moscow, Napoleon’s army was disintegrated through problems such as low on supplies, disease, Russian attacks, and winter. In a few years the French empire was destroyed and the Napoleon was overthrown in 1830. World Wars France was a member of the Triple Entente during World War 1. After they won World War 1, France left 1,400,000 soldiers dead, which was 4% of the population. In 1940, France was invaded by Nazi Germany and Italy. From 1942 to 1944 160,000 people (75,000 jews) were deported to death Provence. A few years later, the French allies (Britain, Russia, and the United States) became victorious against the Axis powers and France was free from the Nazis. During the Cold War, France became the fourth nuclear power because Gaulle made the nuclear development programme. In post-Gaullist era, France was one of the most developed economies in the world, but when Gaulle was in charge, France had many economic crises that resulted in high unemployment rates and increasing public debt. In the late 20th century France has been at the forefront of the development of a supranational European Union, one of the main reasons was the signing of the Maastricht Treaty. Paris Today Life In Paris Paris has a population of 2,141,000 people (as of 2019). Things to do in Paris are sports such as Football (soccer), Cycling, Rugby, Tennis, and Skiing. Paris is having its hottest temperature recorded 42.6C. Current Events + Hotspots You can also visit it’s famous monuments such as the Louvre and the Eiffel tower. You can also walk along the Champs-Elysees Yellow vest protesters burn cars in anger of the Notre Dame donations. The Eiffel tower is shut down after someone tried to climb it, he was at about 300 meters on the outside of the Eiffel tower. There was only one stop sign in Paris, it was removed in 2012. The Pont Neuf is the oldest bridge ever built, it was built in 1604. There are 1,802 monuments in Paris and 173 museums. The Eiffel tower it was supposed to last for 20 years when it was built in 1899, it was supposed to be a temporary installation. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:European Cities Category:French Cities Category:Francilian Cities Category:Paris-Boulogne Metro Cities Category:Country Largest Cities Category:Country Capitals Category:Region Capitals Category:10K+ Inhabitants Category:50K+ Inhabitants Category:100K+ Inhabitants Category:500K+ Inhabitants Category:1M+ Inhabitants Category:Region Largest Cities